


Power & Control

by Angelxofxmusicxx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelxofxmusicxx/pseuds/Angelxofxmusicxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora wants power. Cora wants control. She’ll do anything to get what she wants, even give her soul to the Dark One. (Written before 'The Miller's Daughter') [VERY SMUTTY]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power & Control

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC-don’t read unless you want to lose all your innocence.
> 
> Author’s note: God forgive me.....

Rumplestiltskin wasn’t quite sure what he was doing in the arms of his young apprentice while their mouths fought over domination.

He probably should have foreseen this. From the moment they met she had been trying to seduce him. All in the attempt to gain power. She knew exactly how to use her.... ‘assets’ and he was certain that this wasn’t the first time she had used her body to get what she wanted--

Power and control. 

That’s what his little apprentice wanted. She had none of these, but her wit made up for it. Her dark mind was constantly turning.... planning. She was always seeing who she could step on next to get closer to the top. It reminded him so much of himself. They both had an obsession to gain more power. However, his quest was not solely for himself. He had to find him even if it took a hundred lifetimes. No one would get in his way of finding his son. His apprentice had other plans for the power she sought, because Cora didn’t care about anyone, but herself.

Distracted by the way she skillfully rolled her tongue against his, he didn’t notice she had undone his vest until she wrenched it off his shoulders. The Dark One growled as the piece of clothing fell to the floor. No one dominated him.

Tearing his mouth away, he backed her up against the wall, his hands on either side of her head. “Be careful dearie. Little girls shouldn’t tease monsters.”

Cora only smirked up at him, not phased in the slightest. “What’s the matter Master? Scared you’ll break me?” Pale hands ran up and down his silk covered chest. She leaned up to whisper into his ear. “I can take it, Master. All. of. it.”

Wicked creature.... 

He crashed his lips down onto hers. He could hear her whimpering as he forced his tongue into her mouth. The more human part of him felt guilty for taking advantage of one so young, but women like her weren’t helpless. Not in the slightest. She wanted this. He could tell by the way she pushed her rather large breast up against his chest.

Something about her hunger for him woke a dangerously primal part of him.

He thrusted his body against hers, digging her back into the wall behind her. The Dark One hissed at him to claim her, but rationally he couldn’t believe she truly wanted this. Maybe if she saw he was serious she wouldn’t be trying to give herself to him? He was covered head to toe in greenish scales after all. Young maids didn’t just blindly throw themselves at him. Even when he was nothing more than a man, women weren’t lining up to hop into bed with him.

Milah hadn’t wanted him either....It was true that they may have once cared for one another but they never had fire, inside or outside the bedroom. And in the end she found her passion with that pirate..... and half the town before him. The hateful thoughts about his dead wife were cut short as Cora took his lower lip between her teeth and tugged playfully. 

“More Master. I want more.” It wasn’t a question or a plea, it was a demand. Her dark eyes bore into his because Cora didn’t beg.

Gripping the laces at the front of her bodice he started to forcibly undo them. She squealed in delight, her own hands ripping at the buttons of his gold silk shirt.

If she wanted to play with the monster then Rumplestiltskin was going to give it to her. He brought his mouth down onto her soft throat, biting and sucking on the tender flesh. He’d cover his apprentice with his mark. 

The dark haired beauty clung to his shoulders as she cried out for more. ‘Greedy little thing’, he thought before fully unlacing her and letting her bodice fall to the floor. Now only flimsy cotton hid her breasts from his view. “Go on Master... touch them. I know you want to.” 

She was still treating this like a game. Everything to Cora was some sort of game. It was another thing they had in common. She was already so corrupted but he would corrupt her even more. He moved his hands away from the wall to grip the front of the white undergarment and ripped it down. She gasped once they were free, the cold air of the tower instantly hardening her nipples. Her breasts were rather large for her slender torsos. They rose and fell with her breathing as he stared down at them. Not even Milah’s had been this large.

Chuckling, his little apprentice spoke. “Do you like them? Men have complimented them before....” She cupped them in her hands, pushing them up for his inspection. “Their all yours now, Rumplestiltskin. Only yours.”

His eyes met hers, seeing just how serious she was. No woman had ever offered herself so freely to him without wanting anything in return. Well... that wasn’t completely true. Cora did want something in return. She wanted him to teach her, to make her powerful. The Dark One smirked at her. It all made sense now.

Cora believed she was the one in control. By giving her body to him she believed he would be inclined to teach her all forms of magic. She believed she bargained for something he had been planing to give her from the start. Well it WAS rude to turn down such a lovely offer, and so he took ahold of her breasts himself and let his hot breath caress them. A shiver ran down her spine and a tiny moan left her lips. 

Feeling no need to be gentle the imp urgently took one rose dusted nipple into his mouth while he pinched the other. Greedily he sucked, bit, and pinched, enjoying the sounds she made in return. His naughty apprentice raked her nails down his back leaving nail marks along his skin. He hadn’t even noticed her magic away his shirt. 

Hissing in annoyance, he reared his head up and pulled her against him so that he could claim her hot little mouth. The beast inside of him roared at him to fuck her until she knew who owned her. His tongue delved deep into her awaiting mouth. Cora’s muffled moans rang in his ears as she twisted her body against his.

Arms wrapped themselves around his narrow waist and tugged, trusting her hips up against his and his growing arousal.

_Bloody minx!_  

Rumplestiltskin tore his mouth away as he panted. The way she moved her hips and pressed her breasts against him was driving him wild. He grounded his hips in rhythm with her own. The way her breath hitched was delectable.

His Cora laid her head on his shoulder, moaning for him. “N-Not enough. The skirt Master. Off! Take it off.” 

No man could say no to that...but the Dark One wasn’t a man.

Stepping back with a devilish glint in his eye and a flick of his wrist he sat back on one of the wooden chairs from his great hall. 

“Come then my little apprentice. Bare yourself to your Master.”

He had never before had the courage to speak so boldly to Milah or any other woman for that matter. The weakly spinner that laid dormant half expected a look of disgust to come across Cora’s young face.

She showed no sign as she began to undo her skirt. “If it will so please my Master.”  

Without warning both her skirts and petticoats fell to the floor, leaving her naked except for her white stockings and garters. Rumplestiltskin ran his eyes over her body. Every inch of it looked good enough to eat. His eyes fell upon the wetness that laid on her inner thighs. She was already dripping for him. He could feel himself hardening at the thought. 

Cora wasted no time toeing off her shoes and walking over to him. She didn’t stop until she was directly in front of his chair. Up close he could see just how heavy her breathing had become. She was tired of waiting and so was he. Clawed hands ran up her creamy thighs before reaching around to cup her backside. She let out an excited giggle when he tugged her closer. He could feel her eyes on him as he leaned forward to the nest of curls that lay between her legs. 

“Already wet for me dearie?” He questioned with a smug grin.

“It’s not nice to tease Master. You know I am. Give me more.” Her legs parted in invitation and the imp pushed his face between them.

He licked her out, his tongue darting across all of her hidden places. He paid extra attention to her hidden bud of pleasure. Licking and sucking it until he felt her legs quake. Her juices dripped down onto his chin. She tasted sinful on his tongue. 

Cora’s hands gripped the back of his head to hold him in place. Her moans only increasing as he brought her closer and closer to her climax. 

She chanted his name as if all other words failed her until finally she came. Her orgasm was so powerful that she crumpled into a heap at his feet. 

Rumple beamed with pride at the sight of her. How many nights had he failed to give his wife pleasure? How many times had she not even let him try? Not once had she given him guidance in unlocking her pleasure. It wasn’t until he became the Dark One and gained the knowledge of all the ones before him that Rumplestiltskin learned, but doing it himself was an entire different experience. 

He felt like he could slay a thousand pirates or stop a hundred ogre wars. 

His Cora didn’t stay sated for long. In a flash she was up on her knees, tugging at his leather clad thighs. “Mmmhh, that felt amazing Master.” Sneakily her hand traveled up to his crouch before starting to rub him through his pants.

“You _must_ let me repay you.” Her free hand began undoing the laces at the front of his breeches. “You’re not the only one with a talented mouth....”

He suppressed a moan, knowing exactly what she was planing to do.

Faster then he thought possible without magic she released his throbbing prick from it’s confinement. He couldn’t help, but tense when he heard her slight intake of breath. Milah hadn’t ever seemed too pleased with the length of him. She had never put him down for it, but she had never praised him either.

Something wet flicked across the slit at the very tip, Rum realized it was her tongue. “C-Cora?” His voice momentarily broke along with his confidence.

“You taste good Master... I want to taste you more.” She ran her tongue from base to tip before swirling her tongue around the head.

The dark wizard moaned as she went from long hard licks to teasing flicks. She left no inch unlicked. Green scaled hands found themselves in her hair, urging her on. His confidence returning to him ten fold. He hadn’t been the one incapable of pleasing women....it was Milah who shut herself off to pleasure. The proof was here, in his young willing apprentice. 

“Open your mouth dearie,” Pushing the tip against her lips he continued. “Open your mouth for me.”

With a moan she complied, “Yes Master.” One hand gripping the base while she took the tip and shaft into her mouth. Her mouth was so hot and wet that he couldn’t help but toss his head back and groan loudly.

The pleasure only intensified when she hollowed her cheeks and began to bob her head up and down. His cock throbbed wildly in her mouth, followed by his hips trusting forward. He was only rewarded with moans of her own that caused pleasing vibrations to run through his entire shaft.

He swore under his breath unable to stop his hips from lifting off the chair and towards her wanton mouth. 

Thrill rolled down Rumple’s spine when he noticed one of Cora’s hands slip down between her legs. She was touching herself while she took him deeper into her mouth.

“Naughty girl....Needing to touch herself at the taste of cock.” Her mouth moved faster in response. He used his claws to gently scrape her scalp and continued to praise her skills.

He was so dangerously close to his climax. 

Her free hand dipped down into his pants, cradling his balls in her soft hand.

“Fuck!” The imp swore and kicked his legs out. “Oh, fuck Cora...” He was panting now but she didn’t stop.

Sensing her Master was close she removed her hand from between her legs and began to work his shaft, coating it in her juices. Instead of taking him in deeper she let him slip out of her mouth. Her dark brown eye’s met his reptilian slits, a dark teasing look on her face. 

She was about to give him one hell of a show.

Jerking him off she let her parted lips brush along the head. He was babbling about ‘spitting in her eye if she didn’t stop’. It was actually kind of sweet that he cared, but both her hands continued to work. One slow and soft and the other quick and hard. Rumple was practically shouting, his body tensing up.

At the last minute she took only the very tip of his prick into her mouth. He cried out as he came while trying to force more of his length into her mouth. However Cora was unmoving.

The Dark One watched her appear to be swallowing his seed, dazed that she would even think about wanting to taste him. They still stared deeply into each other’s eyes, that is until Cora opened her mouth giving him the perfect view of his load before slowly swallowing it. His eyes nearly crossed.

“So thick and warm and delicious Master. I hope you’ll have more for me soon.”

If she wanted to say more she didn’t have a chance before he hauled her up into his arms. They were both standing now as he showered her neck and shoulders in kisses and bites. The sight of her had turned him into a wild animal. All he could think about was claiming her body for himself.

Cora ran her hands through her Master’s hair, clutching him closer and making soft sounds of pleasure. She could already feel him hardening against her thigh. 

Rumplestiltskin tilted her chin up, licking his way from her collar bone to the corner of her mouth. His devious smirked reached his shining golden eyes as if fire danced behind them. He clicked his tongue like a parent scolding a child.

“Cora, Cora....my dear. I had planned only to keep you as my apprentice, but it seems you want more than that, hm?” He paused to run the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip. His voice dropped an octave when he spoke again. “Should I make you my whore? Teach you dark magic by day and use your body at night? Is that what you want little one?”

Their deal was sealed with a kiss. A tradition born from their dark lust.

Having his answer, Rum spun her around and made her bend at the waist over his work table. Her toes just barely touched the floor but she didn’t seem to mind as she opened her legs for him. His pants and boots vanished before he stepped directly behind her and pushed himself against her body.

His claws slowly scratched down her sides. “Mmmh! You’re claws feel so amazing.” 

Seeing how much she enjoyed it he brought his hands to her shoulders and scratched down her back. He was leaving marks on her skin but he didn’t care, not when she was mewling and arching like a kitten. Cora rolled her hips causing her ass to grind against his hard-on. Fast as lightning he took ahold of her hips, trying to force her to move faster. The sight of her round bottom rubbing against him made his mouth water. 

“Tell your Master what you need dearie.”

“You Master. Only you.”

His hands pulled her legs further apart. “But _where_ is it you need me Cora?”  

Rumple could visibly see her shiver in anticipation.

“Inside me.” Her hand snuck down between her legs and she spread herself open with two fingers “Here Master. Please here.”

First loving the taste of his cock and now begging for it. She couldn’t seem to stop shocking him.

Not wanting to waste one more moment he aligned himself before trusting his whole length inside her, his Cora making the most delicious noise in response. She felt so warm and inviting and now she was all his.

His thrusts were harsh and deep, determined to make her scream. And scream she did.

“Oh yes! Yes Master! YES!” Hands gripping the tables edge in front of her she tossed her head back, more stands of hair falling lose in front of her face. “Harder! Fuck me harder Master!” 

Any trace of guilt he had felt earlier was gone. It didn’t matter, even if this was just lust. As long as she was only his he didn’t care. He’d give her exactly what she wanted, whenever she wanted. 

Her hips bucked wildly to satisfy herself further and Rumple had to dig his claws into the flesh of her hips to hold her still.

“Be still!” He hissed in a commanding tone. “You don’t get to take pleasure. Your Master _gives_ it.”

He resumed his thrusting, pounding into her wanting cunt. His new and faster pace caused his balls to hit against her clit. Though Cora obeyed his words and her screaming grew louder.

The imp began to notice that with every trust, her ass jumped. He couldn’t help, but run his hands down to roughly cupping the cheeks in his hands, a groan passing through his parted lips.

Truth be told even as a human Rumplestiltskin had been turned on by the thought of groping a women’s backside. He just hadn’t had the confidence before. That wasn’t a problem now though.

Deciding to take his fetish a step further he brought his hand up and spanked her once. The vixen gasped and attempted to push her ass up higher. “Is someone enjoying themselves?” 

She could only manage a small nod before he repeated his actions. Spanking her till her cute behind was a bright shade of pink. It was a lovely shade on her.

“Ma-Master....so close! I need it harder. I need you to fuck me harder so I can come.”

His thrusts had indeed slowed while he spanked her, but it appeared that hadn’t warred off her orgasm.

One hand on her hip, the other still grouping one of her cheeks he rammed himself harder deep inside her. The table beneath her began to shake. Her walls clenched around him as if needing to hold him there. She wouldn’t last much longer. Truthfully neither would he.

Looking over her shoulder he noticed her eyes screwed shut, mouth opened in a perfect ‘o’ shape. 

That wouldn’t do at all. He wanted to see her. She the look in her eyes as she came for his dick. The hand on her ass left to take a fist full of her hair. She didn’t protest as he wrenched her back and forced her to turn her face slightly towards him.

“Look at me!”

In an instant their eyes were locked.

“Tell me who your Master is Cora....”

She replied, “You Master!”

“And tell me who does your body belong to?”

“You!”

“Only me?”

She nodded in agreement, receiving a swift hair tug as punishment. 

“Y-Yes! Only you!”

He drove in deeper for her reward.

Rumple could feel his body begin to tense up, but he wouldn’t cum before her. He pushed his chest up against her back to whisper harshly in her ear. 

“Swear to me. Swear you’ll only come like this for me. Me and me alone! Swear it and I’ll give you everything you’ve ever wanted. Never again will you be a powerless miller’s daughter.”

His proposition turned her on more than any touch or fuck. The words alone made her body soar.

“Aaahhhh....yes...YES! I swear it! I’m yours! Your apprentice, your whore. Yours! Forever Master!”

“Then be a good fucking apprentice and come for your Master!” The Dark One’s teeth sunk into her shoulder, marking her.

Cora screamed out his name as she came, he following close behind her. 

This time it was he who’s legs gave out taking her with him. Luckily he fell back into his chair, clutching her to his chest so she wouldn’t fall.

For a long few minutes they just sat there and panted. Cora’s back was still towards him but she managed to lay her head back against his shoulder. He slipped out of her and let her relax against him. 

“You filled me up with so much of your seed Master....It feels so warm.”

Rumplestiltskin’s brow creased in confusion, not sure if she was displeased or not. With a wave of his hand he would make it vanish but she stopped him. 

“No, Master. I like it. It feels good.”

He chuckled at her, “You’re a naughty little one.”

She tilted her head up to look at him, “Admit it. You like it.” 

“I suppose I do.”

Pleased with herself, she leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth before returning to rest on his shoulder.

The wizard idly played with the strands of her hair, lost in thought. His Cora’s eyes were closed, but he knew she wasn’t sleeping. Looking at her beautiful, young face Rumple couldn’t help but wonder if this was somehow going to turn around to bite him in the ass. Women could be lying vipers waiting to strike. Cora’s alliance was only with herself but surly she’d stay since he had the most to offer to her. Right?

His claws traced the side of her face causing her to smile. She nuzzled her still naked body even closer to his. He had promised to give her the power and control she so desperately wanted, but that didn’t mean she’d stay.

It was just difficult to doubt her when she looked so happy to be in his arms.....

 

_The End_

 

Author’s Note: I’m so sorry....Please tell me what you think.


End file.
